Ostatnia Godzina/Akt II
|} Akt II - Sztuka Wojny Prolog Wojna... Wojna nigdy się nie kończy... Ludzie zawsze będą walczyć. To nigdy się nie zmieni. Wieczny pokój nie istnieje. Przekonałem się o tym przez całe moje życie. Wojna z U of SA pozostawiła wiele zniszczeń, po obu stronach konfliktu. Wielu naszych zginęło, by mogli ginąć oni. Chore, nieprawdaż? Moje życie pewne było walk, bitew, potyczek. Ale nigdy ogromnych wojen. Byłem szkolony, aby przeżyć starcia. Ale nigdy nie doznałem sztuki przetrwania wojny. Mój mistrz kiedyś powiedział, że "wojny nie da się nauczyć. Wojnę można tylko przeżyć, lub zginąć w jej płomieniach. W obu przypadkach... zdobędziesz doświadczenie". Wtedy nie do końca rozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. Dopiero teraz w końcu to pojąłem. Ale czy aby nie jest trochę za późno? Miałem dwóch mentorów. Gon Gan Siiiego, który już odszedł, i drugiego, Konk Kanka, którego nie widziałem od lat. Obaj nauczyli mnie wielu rzeczy. Lecz żaden z nich nie nauczył mnie wojny. Mam żonę, której nie widziałem już od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiem, gdzie jest, nie wiem, jak się czuje... Nie wiem, czy w ogóle żyje. Czy to właśnie znaczy doznawać wojny? Martwić się o swoich bliskich, zgrzytać zębami i strzelać palcami, w nadziei, że jeszcze ich się ujrzy? Widzieć jak świat umiera u twoich stóp, wiedzieć, że niedługo do niego dołączysz? Czy właśnie to jest wojna? Rozdział 1: Kalkulacja 20.43, myśliwiec Nicksoft, przestrzeń powietrzna StickWrick 17 kwietnia, 2023 rok Pojazdem zatrzęsło. Gdyby nie pasy, Shixer spotkałby się z podłogą. Ten czerwonoskóry mężczyzna był owinięty masą bandaży. Większość jego skóry została mocno oparzona, gdzieniegdzie uszkodzenia dotarły do tkanki mięśniowej. Lewa noga była usztywniona deską, trzymającą się na opasce, która również otaczała złamaną kończynę. W prawej dłoni ściskał metalową kulę, którą dali mu ci z zaopatrzenia. Svelyen westchnął i rozejrzał się. Oprócz siedzących żołnierzy dostrzegł również Rexa, usytuowanego po drugiej stronie. Obok niego siedziała jakaś kobieta, z którą był już wcześniej, zanim go znalazł i opatrzył. Wtem ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Rex machnął głową na znak przywitania, na co Shixer odpowiedział tym samym. Czas mijał nieubłaganie. Svelyen nie wiedział, czy liczyć go dalej w minutach, czy może już w godzinach. Po jakimś czasie dostrzegł sprytnie umieszczony zegar cyfrowy, który wykazywał godzinę dwudziestą drugą. Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko. -'' Dobra, panowie i panie. Czas otwierać bramy piekieł. Szykować się!'' - zakrzyknął głos z głośnika. Myśliwiec ustabilizował się. Żołnierze odepnęli pasy i ruszyli we wszystkich kierunkach. Shixer postanowił się nie ruszać, bał się zdeptania. Gdy tłum zniknął, Svelyen zauważył, że Rexa już nie było. Podobno miał zostać gdzieś przetransportowany, niejaki Steve go polecił do jakiegoś zadania. Rex Scooter. Początkowo przedstawił mu się jako Coor Sertex. Użył fałszywego nazwiska. Później Shixer zrozumiał, dlaczego. Był on jednym z najbardziej znanych łowców nagród na świecie. I najbardziej poszukiwanych. Podobno porzucił takie życie, dlatego zaczął korzystać z fałszywego imienia. Początkowo fakt, że on, bohater StickWrick, szanowany obywatel, zapoznał się z niesławnym łowcą głów, zdawał się obrażać Shixera, ale teraz... miał to w dupie. Miał gorsze problemy, niż martwienie się o ocenę publiczną. Sally. Podobno po ataku na Teriando została przeniesiona z innymi ocalałymi do strefy cywilnej w Stickos. A teraz ruszali, by zrównać to miasto z ziemią, pod ciężarem krwi i trupów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jest bezpieczna. I będzie. Z zadumy wyrwało go nagłe pojawienie się wspomnianego Steve'a. Ubrany był w wojskowy kombinezon, a za plecami zwisał mu na uchwytach karabin, kaliber 5,45 mm. Shixer nie widział nigdy takiego modelu, wyglądał jednak podobnie do UST-15, więc równie dobrze mógł to być specjalny model dla zjednoczonych sił StickWrick i Nicksoft. Steve uśmiechnął się. - Jak tam podróż? - Miewałem lepsze - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Jasne. Mamy jakieś 10 minut postoju. Chodź za mną. Jeśli dasz radę. Shixer przewrócił oczyma. Mimo to wstał pomimo zmęczenia i ruszył za Perkinsem, opierając się o kuli. Noga dalej bolała, ale kogo obchodził teraz ból. Dotarli do czegoś na kształt małego magazynu. Steve wpisał kod do konsolki obok drzwi, które po krótkim dźwiękowym komunikacie otworzyły się. Weszli do środka. Dookoła Svelyen dostrzegał ułożone szeregowe kombinezony bojowe. - Pancerze bojowe Breeze. Seria szósta. Najnowsze cudeńko korporacji Breeze. Adaptacyjne kombinezony potrafią samodzielnie ocenić sytuacje na polu bitwy. Cholerstwo godne tych wszystkich podwyższonych podatków. Shixer słyszał o tym. Żeby wspomóc konstrukcję i produkcję jakiegoś produktu Breeze Corporation StickWrick i Nicksoft podniosły nagle podatki, głównie cła, PITy i CITy. Ludzie nie byli zadowoleni, ale co oni znaczą w obliczu wojny. I pieniędzy. - A oto twój egzemplarz - wskazał palcem. Svelyen podniósł wzrok. Tym razem pancerz różnił się od reszty. Posiadał dwie ogromne rękawice, w przeciwieństwie do typowego modelu, który miał jedną. Oprócz tego różniła się budowa kasku. Pod wizjerem, który odróżniał się tym, że szkła były ze sobą połączone bezpośrednio, umieszczony był respirator, wyróżniający sie kształtem. Idąc w dół, rozwijał się na boki, gdzie miał dwa cylindryczne otwory. Oprócz tego na jego środku znajdował się filtr powietrza. Wracając do otworów - do nich wkładane były giętkie, karbowane rury, wspomagające filtrację. - Powiedz, strzelałeś kiedyś z ciężkiego kaema kalibru 12,7 mm, będąc za sterami myśliwca bojowego? - zapytał z uśmiechem Steve. - Nigdy nie próbowałem. - Dzisiaj więc twój szczęśliwy dzień. - Uśmiech Steve'a rozszerzył się. - Wkładaj i za mną. Shixer westchnął, po czym ściągnął swoje ubranie aż do bielizny i zaczął zakładać pancerz. Steve w międzyczasie chwycił jakiś tablet i zaczął klikać i przesuwać po ekranie. Svelyen skończył ubierać pancerz, podłączając rury do pancerza, który kontrolował też przepływ tlenu. - Dobra - rzucił Steve. - Model B6-345921, aktywacja. Kod: Łamacz Ładu. Szklane wypustki pancerza zalśniły zielonym światłem, a na wizjerze uaktywnił się HUD. Pancerz włączył się w ciało Shixera i dostosował do jego postury. Karateka przez chwilę czuł się dziwnie, ale jak szybko się pojawiło, tak szybko to uczucie zniknęło. - I jak się czujesz? - usłyszał głos Steve'a w komunikatorze. - Łącze działa. W porządku, spróbuj się ruszyć. Shixer nie zastanawiał się nad rozkazem, od razu go wykonał, schodząc z platformy, na której umieszczony był kombinezon. Ruchy były smukłe, niezakłócone. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku. - W porządku, mechanizm kinetyczny działa bez zarzutów. Jak tam HUD? - Ta, wszystko czyste i jasne. - Dobra, teraz test adaptacji kombinezonu. - Twarz Steve'a spochmurniała. - Przygotuj się, bo to nie będzie przyjemne. Wybacz, takie procedury. Wprowadzę kodem do twojego układu oddechowego trujące gazy. Na szczęście to tylko imitacja prawdziwych, więc nie powinny cię zabić. - Nie powinny? - To cholernie dobra imitacja - stwierdził poważnie Steve. - Ale kombinezon odizoluje gazy falą tlenu i ozonu, który zablokuje emisję gazów. Wprawdzie ozon powinien być dla ciebie szkodliwy, ale system zadba o to, by twój organizm zniósł jego obecność. Dobra, zaczynajmy. Shixer poczuł nagły ból. Jego gardło zaczęło piec, a płuca wydawały się płonąć. Na HUDzie wyskoczyło ostrzeżenie o zatruciu. ZAGROŻENIE ZATRUCIA ODDECHOWEGO. WPROWADZANIE TLENU Chłodne uczucie przeszyło całe jego ciało, gdy system kombinezonu wpuścił w jego układ oddechowy tak przyjemny tlen. TRUJĄCYCH GAZÓW. WPROWADZANIE OZONU. IZOLACJA OZONU Ból zniknął. Mimo to Svelyen czuł, że stał się cięższy. Niewiele, ale jednak. Po latach treningów ze swoimi mistrzami nauczył się wyczuwać takie rzeczy. ZANIECZYSZCZENIA: W TOKU. LIKWIDACJA UDANA - Dobrze... Bardzo dobrze - odetchnął Steve. - Kombinezon działa w pełni sprawnie. Teraz zobaczymy, czy ty też. Na początek coś prostego: wyłącz komunikator radiowy. Szum mojego głosu musiał już cię zmęczyć. Shixer zaczął szukać po interfejsie, aż w końcu znalazł odpowiednią opcję i rzeczywiście wyłączył komunikator. Dźwięki zaczęły brzmieć o wiele naturalniej. - W porządku. Kombinezon na razie analizuje twoje ciało. Powinien coś zrobić z tą wadliwą nogą. ANATOMICZNA: ZAKOŃCZONA. ZNALEZIONO ZNACZĄCE USZKODZENIE. ZŁAMANIA KOŃCZYNY DOLNEJ: KOŚĆ STRZAŁKOWA, KOŚĆ PISZCZELOWA. USZKODZENIE KOŚCI UDOWEJ, ZMIAŻDŻENIE KOŚCI ŚRÓDSTOPIA. WPROWADZANIE PŁYTEK REGULACYJNYCH Svelyen wrzasnął i przeklął sucho, gdy reperujące jego kości płytki zaczęły boleć. Po chwili jednak było po wszystkim. DODATKOWA: SPORE USZKODZENIA SKÓRY. POPARZENIA STOPNIA DRUGIEGO. FILTRACJA SKÓRY. OCZYSZCZANIE. NAKŁADANIE WARSTWY OCHRONNEJ Shixer poczuł przyjemny chłód, gdy system zaczął rozkładać kojącą maść na poparzoną skórę. To rzeczywiście było cudeńko. - Dobra - odezwał się nagle Steve. - To powinno być wszystko. Chodź za mną. 320px|right Wyszli z magazynu. Na zewnątrz Svelyen dostrzegł innych żołnierzy, noszących takie same kombinezony co on, biegających w różne kierunki. - To twoja eskadra. Zapoznasz się z nią bardziej na odprawie. Która zresztą odbędzie się za kilkanaście minut. Lepiej już idź. Ja wyruszam do drugiej dywizji piechoty. Powodzenia, pilocie. - Nawzajem - rzucił Shixer. Steve skinął głową, po czym odszedł, wskazując uprzednio Svelyenowi kierunek do miejsca odprawy. Shixer udał się tam natychmiast. Przechodząc, dostrzegł wielu żołnierzy, przygotowujących się do akcji. To będzie długa bitwa. Niektórzy składali broń, inni ćwiczyli celność i umiejętności, a jeszcze inni zwyczajnie rozmawiali o nadchodzącej walce. Shixer rozumiał ich niepewność. Sam zresztą czuł się podobnie. Zanim się obejrzał, był już przy drzwiach do sali odpraw. Na ścianie wisiała tabliczka: "Eskadra Podniebnych Rekinów - sala odpraw". Shixer westchnął i chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi skrzypnęły krótko, po czym ucichły, zamknięte od wewnątrz. ---- Shixer opuścił salę odpraw i przyjrzał się swojej przepasce. Była niebieska, a w białym okręgu uchwycona była paszcza rekina. To właśnie był znak rozpoznawczy Podniebnych Rekinów, specjalnej eskadry zjednoczonych sił. Svelyen pociągnął za nią i puścił, a ta z trzaskiem uderzyła o jego zakryte rękawem ramię. - Trochę przyciasnawa - pomyślał na głos. - E tam, narzekasz. - Ktoś poklepał go po plecach. Gdy się odwrócił, karateka dostrzegł Millera, jednego z pilotów eskadry. Podczas odprawy siedzieli obok siebie, a sierżant, bo takiej rangi był Miller, wyjaśnił mu obecną sytuacją wojny. Okazało się, że perfidnie zbliżała się do końca, ale potrzebowała jeszcze efektywnego finiszu - taką rolę miała przyjąć nadchodząca bitwa w Stickos. Miller pochodził z Chevany, sporego miasta na północy Nicksoft. Odzwierciedlało się to w jego intonacji, choć całkiem starannie starał się to ukrywać. Miał granatowe oczy i włosy koloru ciemnego blondu, z kosmykami porozrzucanymi po głowie. Jak to się mówi, artystyczny nieład. Ale na wojnie żołnierz nie miał być ładny, a przydatny. A Miller roztaczał wokół siebie aurę bardzo przydatnego. Jego para bliźniaczych pistoletów spoczywała w kaburach przy pasie, czekając na nadchodzącą rzeź. - Łatwo ci mówić - westchnął Shixer. - Masz ramiona cieńsze od moich. Choć barki miał szerokie, Miller nie posiadał wybrzuszonych bicepsów, przez co jego ramiona wydawały się wiotkie w porównaniu z sylwetką. Nic bardziej mylnego. - Ale za to silniejsze - rzucił, napinając symbolicznie wspomniany mięsień. - Jasne, jasne. - Ooo, chcesz to sprawdzić? Shixer uśmiechnął się. Nie żeby miał coś lepszego do roboty. - Dawaj. ---- Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Ostatnia Godzina